


unpolished diamond

by mssassenach



Series: little of your love [3]
Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssassenach/pseuds/mssassenach
Summary: In the midst of dealing with this new delightful moment in her life, Maeve finally receives the essay award she deserved and this time she doesn’t give it away. There’s just one problem though… she has to read it in front of the entire school an essay about the person who inspires her the most.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Series: little of your love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952584
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	unpolished diamond

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with another story for you guys. This is also inspired by Jhalil156, an adaptation of the "Maeve reads out another essay about Otis" prompt. The essay is all from my head and from a few things I got on the internet, but I hope it does Maeve justice. If not, well I tried lol
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Bliss, according to the dictionary it means supreme happiness; utter joy or contentment. To Maeve, a word she never thought she would use to describe her life. The Maeve of a few months ago would’ve never thought that this was possible, that this feeling was within reach. She had many ups and downs and for the majority of her life she thought that bitterness and sadness was all there was to know. But as she went through with life she discovered many reasons to feel joy and contentment, and one of the main ones was sitting right in front of her. She couldn’t help but smile, admiring her blue eyed boy talking enthusiastically with Eric, Aimee and Steve. She couldn’t tell what they were talking about as she only had eyes for him mesmerised by his smile.

They all began hanging out as soon as Maeve and Otis started dating. Eric and Aimee were fun to be around with big personalities, while Steve was the quite one but not any less entertaining when he wanted to be, he was a great guy. Sometimes Ola and Lily would join them as well, leaving in the past the animosity and jealousy they once shared. Today they were sans the couple, but they would probably hang out later.

As the bell rang they all got up from the grass, Otis offering his hand for her to hold and his mouth for her to kiss. She felt free to do it in front of everyone now that she didn’t feel the need to hide anymore. She was still not a fan of heavy PDA but she cherished the cute and intimate moments she had with him.

“I’m telling you man, I’ve got Otis on my team. I’m ready to win this game”, Eric was leading the group back to school and vigorously gesturing as he explained something about a game they were going to play. “I also have Maeve on my team, do you know what that means? Do you? That I have the power couple with me. I have the Motis power, man.” She was kind of used to it now, Eric coming up with tons of different names for them, that is. He and Aimee would play around and be goofy about it. She would never say no to Aimee and Otis would never say no to Eric, so she just let them be. Just a small bump in the grand scheme of things.

“Game? What game?” She asked, trying to get into the conversation.

“Were you distracted, oh joyous one?” Otis asked teasingly.

“Oh, please”, she said dismissively, “I have a lot on my mind. I was thinking about this task I have due tomorrow”, she replied trying to come up with an excuse and make her way out of it. She would never admit he was the cause of her distraction.

“Hmhum” He said smiling at her.

“Well, since you were not paying attention, by the way I forgive you for that I know love can be quite distracting, been there myself, but we are discussing about the latest Mario Kart game”, as Maeve looked at him confused he continued “A game that can be played in groups and we compete...”

He continued to talk as they entered the school corridor and she still had that blissful feeling running through her.

She headed with Otis towards their English class, the one she enjoyed the most. It was good to feel challenged once and again. She regretted making her teacher feel less valued in the beginning of terms, now she could appreciate her mentor even more. She sat on her usual space with Otis taking the sit next to it.

“Ok class, settle down. I’d like to start the day by presenting the topic for this year’s form essay competition: “How does he or she inspire you”. I’m interested in learning who is the person who inspires you the most, that drives you to be better. This is a very good chance to show your writing skills and I’d love to see that." 

As Ms. Sands continued to explain the benefits of the essay results, several ideas started popping in her head. Although she didn’t have many inspiring people in her life, she could definitely write about a few.She was not writing essays for other students anymore, the lack of resource was making her run out of money more often than not to make rent, but she was not going to jeopardise her future, the candy store at the mall would have to do, even if it was poor money.

Right now she just wanted to make a good job, make Ms. Sands proud. She could do it! She looked to her right, Otis, who was sitting next to her, gave her a small smile. She could definitely do it.

* * *

Contentment, according to the dictionary it means the state of being contented; satisfaction; ease of mind. As he felt her comfortably lying against his chest, both on his sofa watching a Kate Hudson marathon, content was all he could feel at the moment.

She had easily incorporated the romcom tradition into her life and he loved that. Although she liked to pretend she didn’t enjoy them, he knew it was just a way to protect her reputation as a badass. He loved that he could share these moments with her and his mom – whom adored Maeve with all her heart and treated her as her own daughter –. He could see that his girlfriend appreciated that and was soaking up every single moment they had together as well.

Raising Helen was currently playing on the telly as he started caressing her arms. He couldn’t help the craving he felt to touch her every time she was near him. His mom had left a while ago to visit Jakob, leaving just the two of them to deal with Helen trying, and failing miserably, to be in charge of her sister's kids.

Maeve always felt more receptive of some PDA when they were alone. She got better, way better, at letting him touch her in front of people, and every kiss, every hold of hand, every caress on the cheek was a small victory for him. He continued with the up and down motion, noticing that her arms had goosebumps. He decided to tease her a little to see what her reaction would be.

Although they haven’t had sex yet he was bolder in his ministrations thanks to Maeve being patient and eager to teach him everything. He didn’t know when they would have sex but he enjoyed all the moments they spent together.

His hand reached her hair, which was down and felt so soft as his fingers went through her locks. He heard her moan barely above a whisper and knew that what he was doing was ok with her. He still felt the need of getting her consent, “Is this ok?”

“Hell yeah it’s ok”

His hand continued to caress her hair for a while, then changed its course back to her arm, up and down, lightly touching it. He then made the decision to go a little bit further diverting his hand towards her boobs. “Is this still ok?”

“Totally”

Light touches above the cloth was all he was giving her, teasing the region with circular motions until he could see the result of an erect nipple, ready to be cherished. Her moans got a little bit louder, her body undulating as if seeking for more.

Grabbing both of her boobs now, Helen and her struggles long forgotten, her neck was his other choice for teasing so he pushed her hair away and started kissing the area. From the noises Maeve seemed to be enjoying it as much as he was, he was still learning how to read and identify her responses and moans. Right now she had one hand trying to grab the sofa and the other on his leg.

“Can you tease it a little bit more?”

“What do you mean?”

“Less grabbing and more pinching”

He had done the pinching thing once and she seemed to really like it, so he felt confident in his next move. She gave him an involuntary yelp confirming that indeed this was how she liked it. She now had one of her hands yanking his head down, seeking his lips to give him one hell of a kiss.

Their make-out sessions were getting hotter and hotter and he was getting a better control of his body, that’s why when he felt her bottom undulating against his erection he didn’t feel the urgent need to orgasm. Small victories, they were truly a blessing.

One of his hands traveled down to cup her and feel all her desire through her shorts. She was waring the black ones he adored and the fishnet tights completed the look. His hand was reaching the button…

“Otis, darling. I’m home”

Maeve jumped out of the sofa and in five seconds was sitting on the sofa next to him. She looked down at his erection straining against his jeans and quickly grabbed a throw pillow so he could cover it.

“Hello, my darlings. How’s your evening going?”, she asked entering the living room.

“Good”, answered both at the same time, looking at the tv, displaying bright red faces.

“Are you staying over, Maeve?”

“Yes, if that’s ok Jean.”

“You know you are always welcomed to stay, darling."

After his mom told them she was retreating for her room both of them looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

* * *

Three weeks later they were waiting, as usual, for the assembly to begin. Eric, Otis, Maeve, Aimee and Steve sitting in a row, with Ola and Lilly right behind them, they were all engaged in different conversations when the new headmistress took the stage.

“Good morning everyone!”

When she started explaining the reasons for the assembly Maeve noticed Ms. Sands shooting daggersat the newcomer. Maeve heard through the grapevine that they used to be enemies when they were Moordale students themselves, the former being the bullied and the latter the bully. Good for Ms. Sands for not taking that kind of bullshit anymore, Maeve thought. That became clear when they had a standoff in front of the students and the headmistress stormed off pissed as hell.

“As you know, today we will also be making a special announcement”, she continued. Maeve was bored as hell as she listened, biting her nails and thinking of ways to make it easier for Otis to put out. “The winner of this year’s form essay competition is… Maeve Wiley”

She looked up and everyone was staring at her and she didn’t know why as she only heard her name being called. She saw Otis get up and starting to holler and clapping and soon the whole school was clapping but not as enthusiastically as her friends… or like at all.

“What happened?”, she asked Otis “why is everyone looking at me?”

“What do you mean, you won the essay award, Maeve. Go on, go get your trophy!” he said pulling her to stand up. While she was heading towards the stage her heart was pounding so hard that the sounds around her were muffled like she was underwater. She couldn’t tell if she felt excited or terrified, but she could distinguishably hear Otis screaming “GO MAEVE” and that made her calm herself a little.

When she grabbed the award it felt so surreal, it was just last term when she felt disappointed as hell for giving it away to Adam. She turned around to face everyone and her eyes caught Ms. Sands jumping up and down, clapping wildly. Her eyes then caught her group of friends, whistling and hollering and that made her crack up.

"Maeve, will you please read the winning entry for us?”

Oh crap, she would have to read it out loud? She was shaking her head denying the request even before the words left her mouth.

“Maeve, please”, she heard Ms. Sands saying. Her hands below her chin, looking at her pleadingly.

She took a big breath, her hands shaking as she stepped close to the microphone. “Hi”, her throat felt tight and her voice weak. She looked at Otis and saw him mouthing _you can do it_. She swallowed, willing the lump in her throat to go away and took a deep breath once again. She could do it for herself, for himself and for all the school pariahs out there. She looked at the paper in front of her and started reading.

“There are always people in our lives that can be heroes in many ways. Some people are fortunateto have heroes throughout their whole lives, others are fortunate to meet said heroes along the way. I was unfortunate to grown in an environment that few people inspire you to do good, to be someone in life and that makes you believe less and less in heroes. Finding someone who inspires you becomes something out of a treasure hunt, looking for the impossible, for the beauty within the ugliness.”

She paused then and realised it was dead silent in the room. She looked up and saw everyone expecting her to continue her reading.

“After hammering my way through life I managed to find an unpolished diamond. A person who inspires me every day to become the best version of myself, the person I always envisioned to be”, she looked up and straight at Otis. At first, she thought writing about Ms. Sands because she made her take the first steps towards a better future. But the person who inspired her to seek the teacher in the first place was Otis, her dickhead.

“I found an amazing person with a gold heart, my best friend for life, a kind, respectful and strong person. He doesn’t know this but his life inspires me with confidence and great motivation on the road to success – a word I didn’t even had the courage to include in my vocabulary before.

“He has a kind heart and tolerates my mistakes – just as I do his –, he gives me endless love but asks for nothing in return. In one of our many conversations he once said: “Our greatest glory in life is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall” and that single line changed my outlook on my life. I hope I can give him one day the sense of peace and serenity that he baths me with every single day.”

As she finished reading she saw Ms. Sands wiping tears from her eyes and soon her group of friends was standing up once again, applauding her. The entire assembly soon followed them and for the first time in her life she was receiving a standing ovation.

Her eyes went straight to Otis, who was still sitting, looking at her like she was his whole world. He was hers too and that made her even more confident that one day he was going to be occupying one of the chairs with her, looking out the big windows.


End file.
